Odio Londres cuando no está lloviendo
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Cuando eres un soldado de la Guardia Real Inglesa, parte de tu deber es quedarte quieto por horas sin importar qué tanto te molesten los turistas... pero ese chico japonés con su cámara te está afectando mucho, y no puedes parar de ver su cabello castaño y esa bonita cara. AU de Ushijima-soldado y Oikawa-ese-turista-que-no-deja-en-paz. BL. UshiOi. One-shot. Yaoi.


**Hello~**

 **Bueno, otro fic más de Haikyuu! Esta vez es de una pareja que no recibe suficiente amor, y se mantiene en guerra constante con el IwaOi... Pero yo estoy a favor del "amor en vez de guerra..." excepto para algunas ideas de fics donde las guerras son interesantes... *mueve las cejas arriba y abajo***

 **Es para participar en el concurso de UshiOi del grupo de fb en español! (cuya verdadera meta es de aumentar el número de fics de esta pareja xD)**

 **Haikyuu! le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Quería que el nombre de este fic fuera basado en alguna cita sobre Londres, porque ahí es donde se sitúa. Y esta fue la que me pareció más romántica.**

 **"Me voy porque el clima es demasiado bueno. Odio Londres cuando no está lloviendo." -** Groucho Marx

* * *

 ** _Odio Londres cuando no está lloviendo_**

El mayor honor en Inglaterra para un soldado es estar entre la Guardia Real Inglesa. No hay duda de eso.

Mi nombre es Ushijima Wakatoshi, mi abuelo era japonés y el linaje se ha conservado. Soy nacido y criado en Londres, muy orgulloso de ser inglés a pesar de mi apellido. Al terminar mis estudios ingresé a la milicia, a mucho disgusto de mi madre quien siempre se preocupó por mi seguridad.

Toda mi vida he sido una persona muy atlética y mi condición física me permitió avanzar mucho en esta carrera. Frecuentemente me seleccionaban para misiones fuera del país, y soy bueno obedeciendo. También tengo disciplina y en ocasiones me han dicho que soy el "soldado perfecto".

Y, aparentemente, la mejor condecoración por mi servicio que pudieron darme es hacerme parte de los Guardia Real Inglesa.

No puedo quejarme en voz alta, sólo para mis adentros. ¿Por qué me quejaría? El salario es muy bueno, tengo más días libres que antes, y mi horario me permite descansar para pasar el tiempo en mi hogar que mi madre tanto anheló por todo el tiempo que tardé en elevar mi posición.

Pero todo lo que tardé en crear esta musculatura, esta habilidad con las armas, combates, mis conocimientos en estrategias militares, parecen un poco desperdiciadas. Ahora soy un objeto de decoración para este imponente palacio.

Además, es realmente aburrido.

Día tras día doy caminatas en el palacio y me muevo con un rifle negro y pesado, pero eso no es problema; las armas no me afectan. Estar de pie o caminar es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado e incluso lo disfruto. Mi trabajo no sería tan malo si no hubiera turistas sacándome fotos de cada paso que doy.

Es peor cuando debo quedarme quieto, por tres horas consecutivas en una posición firme de espaldas al palacio. Me convierto en una decoración humana que por alguna razón es objeto de curiosidad y tentación para personas de todas las etnias que intentan hacerme romper mi cara de seriedad y postura.

Y mientras ellos no me toquen o me amenacen de alguna forma (verbal o física), tengo órdenes explícitas de no moverme y no hablarles. Sólo en caso que obstruyan mi camino.

Es un lunes poco pasado del mediodía, al menos Londres es una ciudad donde abundan las lluvias y el sol olvida mostrar su rostro por meses completos. Mi uniforme me abriga bien y difícilmente me da calor. No puedo decir que mi trabajo sea estar debajo de la luz solar cuando toda la ciudad parece estar en sombra la mayoría del año.

Un grupo de turistas americanos pasan frente a mí y se ponen a sacarme fotos. Se colocan a la par mía mientras me hablan, me cantan y me hacen caras extrañas con el fin de hacerme reír. Parpadeo sin mirarlos, es más fácil ignorarlos así. Después de una media hora se aburren y se van juntos mirando todas las fotos que se tomaron con sus cámaras digitales y móviles.

Espero que ese sea el último grupo, respiro un poco tranquilo cuando se ponen a molestar a mis compañeros en vez de a mí.

Aparece alguien más en mi campo de visión. Esa persona no me está mirando por hablar por su móvil con alguien. Si paso desapercibido es mejor para mí.

Escucho que habla japonés porque lo reconozco por mi abuelo, nunca fui experto en el idioma ya que no lo practicaba. Sé lo básico. Esa persona habla muy fuerte, le entiendo que está hablando con un amigo y gritándole sobre haber quedado de acuerdo en comer juntos; parece que lo dejaron plantado… esa persona llamada… ¿Iwaa? Recuerdo que el –chan es un honorífico afectivo para menores.

No es que me guste espiar las conversaciones de otras personas, pero ese chico habla como si quiere que todos a su alrededor lo escuchen.

Finalmente cuelga. Se cruza de brazos y se sienta en la acera, su lenguaje corporal expresa que está enfadado.

Lo miro sacar una cámara profesional de un bolso café que carga y apretarle unos cuantos botones. Se da la vuelta y noto que me ve. Luego le apunta al Palacio de Buckingham y le toma varias fotografías.

El japonés se acerca para sacar más fotos del palacio en diferentes ángulos. Luego se toma fotos a sí mismo con el palacio detrás haciendo distintas poses y levantando dos dedos en señal de una «v de victoria». Pasa así algunos minutos.

Se da la vuelta nuevamente y me saca una foto de lejos.

Luego se acerca más y me toma más fotos.

Llega a colocarse a dos metros de mí y es cuando puedo ver su rostro.

Me le quedo mirando un largo rato, por un tiempo no veo nada más que a él.

Me quedo quieto mientras él se acerca incluso más, está a menos de un metro mirando mi rostro con detenimiento. Es más bajo que yo así que mira hacia arriba mientras se pone a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

Si me siento amenazado puedo reaccionar y gritar «¡haz paso a la Guardia de la Reina!» o apuntarle con el rifle que cargo. El chico se ve inofensivo con sus largas pestañas y ojos expresivos. No siento la necesidad de moverme.

El chico separa sus labios y dice algo en su idioma que suena como una pregunta. Lo sé porque escucho el «ka?» al final de su oración.

Naturalmente no respondo.

—Ah, sí. Tengo que hablarte en inglés, ¿no? —dice en mi idioma.

Tiene un acento muy diferente al de Londres, pero se entiende cuando habla.

—¿Eres una estatua? Estás realmente quieto —me dice.

Lo miro a los ojos y el chico se aleja unos centímetros para sonreír.

—Entonces es cierto lo que dicen los folletos, sobre que ustedes no pueden moverse a menos que los toquen.

Me toma otra fotografía.

—Soldado-chan, eres un chico apuesto, alto y musculoso —dice.

Parpadeo sintiéndome confundido.

—Pensé que eso obtendría una respuesta —dice él y se lleva una mano al mentón—. ¿Ya han intentado hacerte reír? —pregunta.

 _Todo el tiempo_ , pienso.

—Apuesto que te hartas de los turistas que juegan contigo y te toman todas las fotos que pueden, ¿no? —. Si pudiera moverme asentiría. —Pero no puedes enfadarte conmigo porque soy el turista más lindo que has visto hoy.

Bueno, concuerdo con esa parte.

—¿Sólo hoy, soldado-chan? ¿O el más lindo que has visto nunca? Vamos puedes quitar esa expresión de seriedad y decírmelo. No serías la primera persona —ríe.

Lo miro a los ojos, probablemente le daría la razón si tuviera permitido responderle. Pero me abstengo, de todas formas, mi disciplina no tiene agujeros ante los turistas atractivos.

—Soy japonés, pero quizás ya te diste cuenta —me dice—. Te voy a contar que hago por aquí.

El chico mete su cámara en su bolso y saca un portafolio, toma unos papeles y los revisa.

—Soy Oikawa Tooru… ¿o debería decir Tooru Oikawa? Ustedes los occidentales siempre dicen el nombre primero, ¿no?

Su nombre le queda bien, es incluso adorable.

—¿No puedo saber tu nombre, soldado-chan?

Siento una necesidad de humedecer mis labios con mi lengua, pero no lo hago. Normalmente lo que más espero es que los turistas se vayan, pero no me molestaría que él se quedara un rato más.

—Soy modelo en Japón y vine aquí por una oferta de una edición sobre mi cultura en una revista inglesa, genial ¿no?

Puedo creerle que trabaja como modelo. Su rostro es muy simétrico y la piel de su cara luce muy tersa. Sus dientes son blancos y rectos y su cabello también tiene mechones brillantes y abundantes. Eso también explicaría esa arrogancia que tiene con su apariencia.

—Me quedaré unos meses y quiero ver todo lo que Londres tiene para ofrecer —me dice con una sonrisa.

Una parte de mi quiere regresarla.

—Mira, este soy yo —me dice y me pone enfrente una serie de fotografías que lo muestran a él con distintas ropas y poses que realzan su belleza natural, ¿es natural? No lo sé, pero definitivamente es la clase de chico que llama la atención de cualquier persona que pasa a su lado.

—¿Genial no? Cuando trabajas de lo que yo trabajo puedes conocer todo tipo de personas interesantes —me dice y mira sus propias fotos, luego me ve de nuevo—. Quizás te pasa igual, la diferencia es que a mí me encanta hablar con gente nueva. Disfruto mucho conocer personas de todas las etnias.

Sí, definitivamente Tooru es la persona más interesante que he conocido en toda la semana.

—Bueno, soldado-chan. Iré a hacer lo que cualquiera esperaría de un chico asiático con una cámara: Tomaré fotos de Londres.

Se da la vuelta mientras nos apunta con su cámara.

—¡Saquemos la lengua! —dice mientras el aparato hace un ruido cuando toma la fotografía.

El chico mira la pantalla de la cámara y varía entre las diferentes imágenes guardadas.

—Eres fotogénico, soldado-chan. Tu mandíbula cuadrada te hace ver… ¿cómo se dice en inglés? —se pone un dedo en su mentón mientras mira hacia arriba—. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Masculino! _Muy_ masculino —repite mientras me mira.

Sus ojos son intensos, casi me obligan a desviar la mirada.

—¡Fue un gusto conocerte! —Dice y me extiende la mano, me siento un poco culpable por no responderle —. Pero tengo que ver más cosas en Londres que un atractivo soldado. ¡Nos vemos!

Se da la vuelta y se aleja de mí.

Me hubiera gustado ver su rostro más tiempo.

No es usual que sienta apego con los cientos de personas que veo todos los días, normalmente aparecen y se van, y nunca me detengo a pensar mucho en ellos.

Pasa el tiempo, normalmente recibo un llamado para retirarme, por lo que no necesito estar pendiente de un reloj que me diga cuando terminan las tres horas de ser una estatua viviente.

Pero Tooru aparece en mi campo de visión con una bolsa de comida entre sus manos.

—Soldado-chan, ¿sigues aquí? —Canturrea y mete la mano en su nueva adquisición—. ¡Mira! ¡Es un _scone_ de chocolate y avellanas! Pensé que sería feo pero está delicioso, ¿lo sientes?

Me lo pone cerca del rostro y el agradable olor llega a mi nariz.

—Soldado-chan, si me pides uno te lo daré, sólo di «por favor».

No es la primera vez que me ofrecen comida, y ese intento por tentarme no funcionará conmigo. Pero al menos puedo sentir el agradable olor de un postre caliente.

Me dedica una mirada y luego muerde el pan. Se llena un poco el labio inferior de chocolate, y eso luce incluso mejor que el scone. No quito la mirada cuando se lo limpia con la lengua.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate? —me pregunta y le da otra mordida a su postre, traga y vuelve a hablar—. Me estás mirando mucho, ¿tanto te gustan los scones?

Vuelvo a ver al frente después de eso. Intento ignorar el deseo de retirarle el chocolate con mis dedos o peor aún, dejar que mi imaginación vuele más lejos.

Toma otro scone y lo pone frente a mi boca.

—Dale una mordida, soldado-chan.

Una parte de mi quiere averiguar qué cara pondría si realmente hiciera eso.

¿Qué tiene este tipo que realmente me resulta provocador? Ni siquiera es el olor a chocolate y avellanas, hay algo muy íntimo en la idea de comer algo de sus manos. Me está mirando a los ojos y yo a él.

—¡Oikawa!

El scone cae al suelo, él lo ha soltado cuando escuchó el grito. Si yo fuera una persona nerviosa seguramente me hubiera sobresaltado también.

Tooru se gira para mirar a otro chico japonés acercarse a nosotros, comienza a gritarle en su idioma. Creo que está maldiciendo, porque repite las mismas palabras. No puedo entender nada de lo que dice, pero repite «Kusokawa» una y otra vez.

Cuando termina con sus regaños, el castaño recoge el scone del suelo y le responde tranquilamente en inglés.

—Iwa-chan, es de mala educación hablar un idioma que nuestro amigo aquí no entiende.

El otro chico me mira y luego habla mi idioma con el mismo acento que el castaño.

—Pensé que era una estatua —dice sorprendido.

Tooru camina hacia un basurero a tirar el postre que cayó al suelo y cuando regresa tiene de nuevo esa bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quieres un scone, Iwa-chan? —dice mientras mete una mano a su bolsa de comida.

El otro responde en japonés y luego se corrige y regresa al inglés.

—¡A la mierda que quiero tu maldito scone! ¿Acaso tienes idea que acabo de ir a tu hotel a buscarte? ¡Me tardé por los arreglos de tu próxima sesión! ¿¡Así me agradeces, maldito egoísta!?

—Habíamos quedado de comer _fish and chips_. Me cansé de esperarte, me aburrí y decidí turistear sólo —explica el castaño.

—¡También es mi primera vez en Londres! Si me atraso con las mierdas del trabajo, pues me esperas y luego vamos a hacer lo que habíamos quedado.

—Soy un poco impaciente —dice y sonríe de forma tan encantadora que casi hace que su excusa sea defendible.

Pero el otro chico ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Renuncio —le dice.

Tooru se abalanza a abrazarlo.

—¡No me dejes, Iwa-chaaan! Prometo no volverlo a hacer, come un scone y vamos mañana a almorzar.

El chico le responde el abrazo de mala gana y cuando se aleja toma el pan y lo muerde, su expresión se relaja instantáneamente.

—Está delicioso —dice.

Y Tooru me vuelve a ver por primera vez desde que su amigo llegó.

—Iwa-chan es mi mánager, él arregla los tratos que tengo para mis sesiones fotográficas.

El chico pelinegro me mira confundido y luego hace una reverencia con su cabeza.

—Iwaizumi Hajime, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Cuando levanta la mirada de nuevo, nota mi falta de respuesta.

—¿Oikawa, es de los soldados que no pueden moverse?

—¿No reconoces su uniforme? —Le responde Tooru con una gran sonrisa y saca de su bolso un folleto sobre turismo en Londres, lo abre y se lo muestra a Hajime.

—"La Guardia Real Inglesa" —lee el pelinegro, luego me mira y abre mucho sus ojos—. ¿¡Oikawa, estás molestando a este soldado!?

—No lo molesto, solo quiero hacerme su amigo —dice Tooru haciendo un puchero—. Es muy guapo, ¿no te parece?

Desvío la mirada al frente por un momento.

Hajime se lleva una mano al rostro, exasperado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclama y luego me mira y agacha su cabeza—. Lo siento mucho, este tipo no tiene consideración. Me disculpo por su falta de respeto, soldado-san.

Tooru se ríe fuertemente por eso.

—¡Yo lo llamo soldado-chan!

—¡No puedo creer que este tipo no te ha golpeado la cara! ¡Te lo merecerías con todo lo que lo has estado irritando!

—No puede, Iwa-chan. Vivo de mi cara.

—¡Claro que puede! Los folletos dicen que si los amenazas pueden reaccionar. Dime que no lo has tocado.

—No lo he tocado —responde Tooru girando sus ojos—. Sólo le hablé por un rato y le ofrecí comida, pero no rompe su acto.

—Están entrenados para eso —explica Iwaizumi cruzándose de brazos—. No deben responderte si les hablas.

—Pero me escucha, de hecho creo que también se me queda viendo —dice él mirándome de nuevo.

—Acabas de convertirte en el estereotipo del chico asiático con una cámara que quiere hacerlo reír —responde el pelinegro negando con la cabeza en desaprobación.

—Eres cruel, Iwa-chan.

—¿No te parece que luce un poco japonés? —Comenta Iwaizumi con una mano bajo su barbilla.

Eso me sorprende un poco.

—¡Ya lo veo! —dice el castaño muy admirado—. ¿Es un soldado japonés-inglés?

—No lo sé —responde el otro—. Pero sus ojos son un poco rasgados y la forma de su rostro es ligeramente diferente a la de los ingleses. Quizás es «étnicamente ambiguo» o algo así, debió haber algún japonés entre sus antepasados.

—Quizás por eso me gusta su rostro.

Después de eso Tooru coloca la bolsa de scones a un lado y saca su cámara profesional.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Hajime.

—Te tomaré una foto con soldado-chan —responde el castaño y se aleja de nosotros.

—¡Lo estamos molestando! —Lo regaña Iwaizumi.

—Apuesto que está acostumbrado, de todas formas es el soldado más apuesto de todos —dice Oikawa como si fuera la explicación más lógica sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Eso no nos da derecho a…

Es interrumpido por el sonido de la cámara. Toma varias fotografías de nosotros.

—¡Oikawa!

Pero el modelo no lo escucha, cambia de posición para retratarnos en diferentes ángulos.

—Puedes posar mejor que eso, Iwa-chan. ¿No quieres tener recuerdos de Londres?

—¡Claro que quiero! —se defiende el otro y me mira con expresión preocupada mientras lo piensa—. No sé si esto es odioso para ti, soldado-san. Solo será un breve momento.

Después de eso mira a la cámara y escucho más fotografías dispararse.

Iwaizumi sigue las indicaciones de Tooru sobre levantar el pulgar de una mano o hacer la «v de victoria» para diferentes fotografías. Incluso da unos pasos hacia mí para quedar más juntos en las fotos.

Yo sólo miro al hermoso chico frente a nosotros, que parece estar divirtiéndose demasiado con todo lo que está pasando.

Incluso yo llego a disfrutarlo, su sonrisa es contagiosa.

—¡Sonríe más! Ahora ponte su sombrero —ordena el castaño.

—No voy a ponerme su sombrero —dice el chico y me mira, luego murmura un suave «aunque luce genial».

—Sería gracioso —opina el castaño.

—Olvídalo —le dice el otro—. Ya nos pasamos de graciosos. De todas formas, debe estar harto de nosotros.

—¿Estás harto de nosotros, soldado-chan?

Miro a Tooru sonreír y pienso que no estoy harto de ver su rostro.

Desvío mi mirada hacia Iwaizumi, quien tiene una mano detrás de la nuca, luce muy apenado.

—Disculpa mucho las molestias, sólo estamos muy felices de poder conocer Londres —dice y agacha la cabeza una vez más.

Es una persona agradable y muy educada, no todos los turistas son así. Me pregunto si ellos son pareja, hablaron de comer juntos y se abrazaron hace un rato. Además que parecen muy cercanos y lucen cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Es una lástima que no pueda preguntarles yo mismo.

Una voz fuerte con perfecto acento inglés grita detrás de mí.

—¡SOLDADOS, A SUS POSICIONES!

Ya pasó el tiempo de mi turno, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado. Le dedico al par una última mirada y me giro en la dirección que tengo que marchar para regresar al palacio.

Escucho detrás de mí al chico llamarme.

—¡Fue un gusto conocerte, soldado-chan! —dice por segunda vez en el día.

La tentación de voltear mi cabeza para mirarlo es mayor cuando pienso que me hubiera gustado conocer más a ese chico.

Mis órdenes han sido claras desde el inicio y dentro del lugar me cambio a la ropa de civil con la que llego al trabajo. Siempre nos hacen salir por las puertas de atrás para no ser vistos por los turistas o cualquier otro visitante del Palacio de Buckingham.

Una vez estoy fuera de mi horario laboral me apresuro a caminar hacia el lugar donde estuve de pie las horas anteriores. Veo al nuevo soldado de turno en el punto donde estuve parado, y a unos cuantos turistas admirando la arquitectura y los uniformes de mis compañeros.

No veo a Tooru por ningún lado.

Por supuesto, él no sabía que vendría.

No había forma que pudiera avisarle.

Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no estaba seguro que yo fuera algo interesante para él fuera de mi uniforme.

Suspiro un tanto decepcionado y me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a mi hogar.

* * *

El martes me resigno a mi rutina diaria, las marchas según mis órdenes y después pararme muy quieto de nuevo en mi lugar designado.

Trato de no pensar mucho en el día anterior, no es muy común que conozca alguien que llame mi atención. Pero ese tipo de suerte no se presenta muchas veces en la vida.

Londinenses pasan a mi lado pero no reparan mucho en mí, los turistas son fáciles de notar porque todos tienen cámaras profesionales para guardar retratos de mi uniforme y al palacio detrás de mí.

Es tan común que se paren a la par mía y sonrían ante sus amigos mientras escucho el aparato disparar para inmortalizar nuestra imagen.

Un día más con la misma rutina habitual de siempre.

De vez en cuando avisto a uno que otro loco que se acerca con una ropa estrafalaria o su rostro completamente perforado; cabellos teñidos de todos los colores o tantos tatuajes que me hacen preguntar qué color es su piel; fanáticos de la animación japonesa vestidos de su personaje favorito, o payasos con nariz roja y zapatos gigantescos. Incluso, uno que otro superhéroe sin poderes.

Por lo que veo, es otro loco disfrazado que parquea su bicicleta cerca de mí y se baja con una cámara.

Me toma una foto sin decirme nada.

No es un disfraz muy bueno; usa ropa normal con una máscara plástica de muy pobre calidad, que sólo le cubre la parte de enfrente.

Si uno lo analiza, parece la imagen más obvia que aparece en la mente cuando se piensa en la palabra "extraterrestre". Un ser de color verde claro con enormes cuencas negras que deberían ser sus ojos, dos puntitos en medio como su nariz y una boca negra sin labios con expresión de pocos amigos. Además que la forma del rostro parece una gota invertida.

Es un pésimo disfraz.

El sujeto se pone más cerca de mí, es más bajo que yo así que probablemente debe ponerse de puntitas para encararme.

—¡Bu! —dice de repente, pero no me inmuto. Siento una ligera irritación.

Pienso que si se acerca un centímetro más tendré que romper mi acto y apuntarle con mi rifle, aunque sea sólo por reprenderlo.

Pero el extraterrestre habla primero.

—¿Me recuerdas, soldado-chan? —dice con un peculiar acento y reconozco esa voz, aunque suene apagada por el ridículo pedazo de plástico.

Oikawa se remueve la máscara y tengo la impresión que es más lindo hoy de lo que recordaba.

—¡Abriste más tus ojos! —Celebró el chico aplaudiendo como si fuera un niño—. ¿Te sorprendí? ¿Te asusté?

Me siento motivado a sonreír, porque de verdad había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver. Siento una especie de alivio que me asusta un poco, no es normal que me pase eso con personas que conozco tan poco como a él.

—¿Te gusta mi nueva máscara alienígena? —me pregunta.

Parpadeo lentamente en respuesta, ni siquiera sé si eso quiere decir un sí o un no. Tooru mira su máscara con detenimiento, no hay muchos detalles que estudiar pues, de todas formas es una pieza plástica muy simple.

—La compré en una tienda china que queda de camino acá, no tienes idea de las cosas tan raras que venden ahí. Los chinos están un poco locos.

El castaño se ríe y solo lo miro serio.

—¿Qué pasa, soldado-chan? Dije tienda china, yo soy japonés. Es diferente, ¿sabes? —Me mira intensamente mientras finge lucir herido—. Estás siendo racista, soldado-chan… ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

Ésta vez frunzo ligeramente los labios. Tooru me mira la boca y sonríe más.

—Te saco más reacciones hoy que ayer —dice con voz más suave.

Sus ojos continúan fijos en mis labios, así que aprovecho de mirar cada detalle de su rostro. Es realmente hermoso.

—Si te beso, ¿reaccionarías? —me pregunta de repente.

Lo veo a los ojos y él me regresa la mirada.

—Esta vez levantaste tus cejas, aunque sea un poco —me señala con su dedo índice.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, yo quieto como mi trabajo lo requiere; y él guarda silencio unos momentos.

Tooru no parece ser muy bueno con el trabajo de quedarse callado, por lo que vuelve a hablar.

—Oye, alquilé una bicicleta, está por allá —dice y señala el transporte que está inclinado sobre el poste a pocos metros de nosotros—. Tengo intenciones de visitar el _Big Ben_ , si regreso temprano te buscaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Me gustaría poder asentir, decirle que lo estaré esperando. Pero sólo puedo verlo irse con una despedida de su mano acompañada de su sonrisa característica.

Más londinenses pasan frente a mí, sin hacer mucho más que asentir en reconocimiento. Otros turistas se detienen a tomar fotografías y grabar videos. Hablan entre ellos y me saludan en idiomas que reconozco pero no entiendo mucho más que el saludo vespertino, portugués, español y una pareja de alemanes que se van luego de unos minutos.

Me sorprendo a mí mismo mirando en la dirección que espero que Tooru aparezca nuevamente.

Suspiro intentando controlarme, eso parece más difícil ahora. Nunca he tenido problemas para ignorar lo que pasa a mí alrededor, o permitir que rompa mi concentración. Pero este turista está trastornándome, de la manera más caótica y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Cuando creo que ya tengo mi autocontrol recuperado y mi mente en blanco, con el rabillo del ojo lo veo aparecer de nuevo.

Y recae sobre mí una emoción tan ajena y extraña, como si estuviera agradecido con Londres o el completo Reino Unido por ver a esta persona de nuevo.

—Soldado-chan, ¿me extrañaste?

Agradezco a Su Real Majestad que mi deber es _no_ responder esa pregunta.

—¡Me hubieras dicho que en bicicleta llego en diez minutos a la Torre Isabel! Además descubrí que _ese_ es su nombre oficial, Big Ben sólo es más popular.

Tooru lleva un bolso con nuevas adquisiciones, lo abre y explora con su mano.

—El guía turístico habló por unos buenos minutos sobre la historia del Palacio de Westminster y el estilo arquitectónico neogótico, todo es muy interesante. Y pensar que el 2009 cumplió 150 años de funcionar.

El castaño se muestra muy emocionado, continúa diciendo los datos que recuerda de toda la información que le dijo el guía. Es bastante adorable la atención que dedicó a la historia de Londres. Mientras me habla saca de su bolsa de _souvenirs_ una estatuilla del Big Ben de unos quince centímetros, una réplica bastante detallada y me la pone enfrente.

—¿A que no es linda? ¡La llamaré chibi-Ben!

Tiene muchos detalles, en la forma y los colores; debió comprar de las que son más caras. Es un muy buen souvenir, se le nota la calidad.

—Soldado-chan, ¿qué me dirías si te digo que estoy interesado en ver tu _Big Ben_? —me pregunta con voz grave y malicia en sus ojos.

Yo parpadeo en respuesta.

—¿Lo entendiste? Hice una broma sobre p… ¡oh vamos! ¿Nada? ¿No vas a reaccionar ante mi broma de doble sentido?

Frunzo un poco los labios en desaprobación.

—No me mires así, ¡fui completamente solo a ver el _Big Ben_! —se quejó Tooru de forma dramática con una mano en la frente como si de una obra teatral se tratara—. ¡Nadie me acompañó!

Miro hacia un lado y al otro del chico y su bicicleta posada en el poste de luz.

—¿Buscas a Iwa-chan? —me pregunta y yo lo miro—. ¡Nah! No está aquí, se quedó en la habitación haciendo videollamadas con su novia… ¡aburrido! —canturreó al final.

Parpadeo un par de veces, entonces el otro chico tenía a alguien ya. El día anterior me pareció que ellos podían, incluso, ser pareja.

—Las chicas suelen gustar de mí —dice muy orgulloso y luego suspira con pesadez—, aunque yo nunca podré darles lo que quieren. Pero Emiko-chan fue diferente, se me acercó a solas para confesarme que le gustaba Iwa-chan. No tuve otra opción más que apoyarlos, y después de unos meses ellos ya salían y yo me quedaba en casa jugando videojuegos y viendo documentales sobre extraterrestres. ¡Pobre de mí!

Pienso en cierta frase ahí que me llamó la atención, Tooru dijo "nunca podré darles lo que quieren". Eso puede significar que no le gustan las chicas, o que tiene alguna enfermedad incurable que le evita que pueda ponerse físico con ellas.

Me sorprendo a mí mismo deseando que la razón sea su sexualidad. Sé que eso no tiene sentido, el chico es realmente lindo, pero si le hablo para decirle eso podría ser despedido y humillarme a mí mismo y a mi apellido.

—No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz que Iwa-chan sea feliz —continúa él chico con ambas manos al frente como rindiéndose—. Es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a que me presten atención, soy un mocoso, ¿no? Ya me lo han dicho antes.

Pienso que quizás esa sea la razón por la que ha venido de nuevo, el hecho que lo miro moverse y hablar, él sabe que le estoy prestando atención. Supongo que sí, algunos describirían a alguien así como un "mocoso", pero nunca he sido alguien de muchas palabras. Me gusta más escuchar que hablar, de hecho, no me molestaría que Tooru viniera todos los días que pase en Londres a visitarme y hacer esos fútiles intentos por hacerme romper mi postura.

Creo que incluso yo esperaría día tras día para verlo.

—Creo que ya compartí demasiada información íntima contigo, soldado-chan —dice el castaño cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, como si se avergonzara —. No es justo porque ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Esta vez realmente quiero extenderle mi mano para presentarme.

Pero en ese momento Tooru levanta ambos brazos y coloca cada pulgar en sus sienes, con sus manos abiertas como si fueran los cuernos de un alce. Succiona sus mejillas para que sus labios sobresalgan como si fuera el pico de un pájaro. Y además sus ojos se cruzan como si fuera bizco o intentara ver su propia nariz.

Se acerca a mi rostro mientras canta una extraña tonada que sólo dice las sílabas «tu-ru-ru-ru»

Para ser alguien tan hermoso se ve realmente ridículo de esa forma.

Después de unos veinte segundos se echa a reír.

—Maldita sea… —rie de nuevo—. Eres muy bueno, ni siquiera yo puedo aguantarme cuando hago eso.

Contengo las comisuras de mis labios para no sonreír.

—Ey… —dice él y señala mi rostro—. Un lado de tu boca tembló un poco, ¿quisiste reírte? ¿O al menos golpearme en la cabeza?

La idea de golpearlo jamás cruzaría mi mente. Me muerdo los labios para intentar controlarme a mí mismo. Su mirada sigue el movimiento de mi boca.

—Tus reacciones son muy sutiles, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirarlas —me dice con voz suave.

—¡SOLDADOS, A SUS POSICIONES!

Siento cómo la voz de mi superior rompe la burbuja donde me encontraba encerrado con este chico. Lo miro una última vez antes de voltearme ante la tan conocida orden, y regresar al palacio marchando.

Sigo la rutina de todos los días, me cambio a mi propia ropa. Cuando salgo por la puerta trasera, y sólo porque ayer hice lo mismo, le doy la vuelta al Palacio de Buckingham para buscar a Tooru.

De nuevo no lo encuentro.

Es como si él creyera que yo desaparezco cuando entro al palacio, o cómo si no sabe que vendría a buscarlo después. ¿Cómo no regresaría a buscarlo? Su aspecto es como el de una flor exótica en medio de tantos otros rostros que no me voltearía para verlos como el suyo. No encuentro una razón lógica por la que él podría creer que yo no regresaría a este lugar al sólo que pudiera moverme, me presentaría formalmente y le diría que tiene una cara que me ha impresionado desde el primer minuto que mis ojos lo vieron.

Aunque… ¿él querría eso? Definitivamente noto cierto aire coqueto en su forma de hablarme. Pero puede ser sólo su personalidad de esa manera, incluso su percepción sobre mí es que soy un soldado, nada más. Lo único que sabe de mí es que uso un uniforme de la Guardia Real Inglesa y que soy bueno para mantenerme inexpresivo a pesar de todas sus ocurrencias por hacerme reír.

Quizás él tampoco quería romper esa ilusión, yo podía ser para él un entretenimiento para sus tardes.

Y él uno para las mías.

Suspiro con pesadez, ya no hay nada que hacer ahí. Es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

El día miércoles repito mi rutina de todas las mañanas, marcho un poco, almuerzo y luego me coloco en la misma posición que me ha tocado toda la semana.

Este día en particular está lloviznando, por fortuna el lugar de los soldados es techado siempre, así que no tengo que pasar mojándome en el trabajo.

Las personas pasan frente a mí con sus paraguas, apenas distingo la mitad inferior de sus rostros, o a veces nada. Sigo preguntándome si veré a Tooru hoy, aunque sé que hay personas que evitan salir los días de lluvia, especialmente los extranjeros.

No hay muchos que se detienen a tomar fotografías al palacio, probablemente no quieren mojar sus aparatos electrónicos. Es comprensible.

Al menos descanso de las capturas a mi persona, sigue siendo algo a lo que no me acostumbro completamente.

Paso así una media hora, buscando entre los rostros que apenas puedo ver. Intentando notar alguna familiaridad en ellos que pudiera delatar al chico de estos últimos días.

Comienzo a preguntarme si vendrá.

Alterno entre pensamientos de duda contra esperanza mientras busco con mi mirada en cada transeúnte que pasa por la acera.

Una sombrilla color celeste se detiene frente a mí y cuando se levanta puedo jurar que siento como si pecho reaccionara al verlo.

Estoy a punto de decir su nombre, pero él habla primero.

—Buenas tardes, soldado-chan —saluda el chico agachando su cabeza.

Mi mirada se suaviza, aunque siento extraño el trato tan cortés que usa.

—Espero que aprecies que me estoy mojando para verte hoy —. El castaño suena malhumorado y un poco molesto.

Supongo que es normal cuando la lluvia se interpone con los planes de alguien. El chico aparta su paraguas para elevar la mirada al cielo y le caen unas cuantas gotas en el rostro, se cubre de nuevo y se limpia las mejillas con su mano libre.

—Ya me preguntaba yo donde estaba la famosa lluvia londinense —se queja el chico.

Yo tengo mi mirada fija en una gota en su ceja que no alcanzó a secarse bien.

—Me siento como una hermosa _geisha_ con este paraguas —dice mientras lo gira por la base.

Arroja unas cuantas gotitas de agua porque dos hombres que pasan cerca de nosotros se quejan con un «¡no hagas eso!» y un «¡Ten cuidado». Tooru agacha su cabeza y se disculpa con estas personas.

Luego se da la vuelta hacia mí otra vez.

—Le conté a Iwa-chan que vine a verte ayer y me regañó mucho —me dice y comienzo a preocuparme—. Dice que no debo interferir con tu trabajo.

Quiero decirle que no me importa que interfiera. Si lo que busca es atención, no tengo ningún problema en dársela; aunque sean todos los días que le falten en Londres.

—Le dije que creía que tú también me estabas esperando ayer —comenta y lo miro a los ojos.

Da un paso hacia mí y habla en voz baja.

—Y que también creía que hoy me esperarías.

Su mirada es muy intensa, puedo sentirla sobre mí aunque cierre mis ojos al parpadear.

—Entonces, Iwa-chan tuvo una idea. Es un chico muy listo, por eso es mi mánager, ¿quieres oírla?

Espero pacientemente a que continúe.

—Creo que quieres comunicarte conmigo, por la forma que mueves ciertas partes de tu rostro —dice mientras coloca la sombrilla inclinada sobre su hombro para que las personas que pasan detrás de él no puedan verlo—. Pero también sé que tu trabajo te impide hablarme y te exige quedarte inexpresivo todo el tiempo que estás aquí.

Me mantengo con la vista fija en sus ojos, este chico tiene mi completa atención.

—Hay una manera para que me respondas sin que rompas la regla de no hablarme. Parpadea a las preguntas que te hago, una vez para sí, dos veces para no. ¿Te parece?

La regla no es exactamente de no hablar, se trata de no interactuar. Pero su idea, o más bien, la idea de Hajime no suena mal. El hecho de responder de manera tan sutil no parece una interacción verdadera, además que pasaría desapercibida para la mayoría de las personas que pudieran cruzarnos cerca.

Parpadeo una vez y él sonríe abiertamente.

—Tienes guantes así que no puedo ver tus manos para ver anillos, ¿eres casado, soldado-chan?

La pregunta casi me hace sonreír, pero me controlo y parpadeo dos veces.

—¿Tienes novia?

Parpadeo dos veces.

—¿Algún otro tipo de pareja?

Parpadeo dos veces.

—Eso es muy extraño, porque eres realmente apuesto. ¿Y yo? ¿Te parezco lindo?

Siento un ligero calor en mi rostro y parpadeo una vez muy lentamente.

El chico rompe su contacto visual conmigo y mira su paraguas celeste.

—Tienes buen gusto —comenta, pero puedo notar un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

La palabra «lindo» se queda corta para lo que opino de su apariencia.

—Soldado-chan —me llama y me mira de nuevo—, si te doy mi número, ¿me llamarías?

Ese calor en mi cara continúa, pero a pesar de eso parpadeo una vez.

Tooru sonríe tanto que puedo ver la fila completa de sus dientes, además de sus ojos cerrarse en las esquinas.

El castaño abre su bolso y saca una libreta, comienza a anotar en ella con un bolígrafo grueso que tiene impresa la bandera de Inglaterra. Debió conseguirla en una de esas tiendas de recuerdos nacionales.

Toma la pequeña hoja en la que escribió y la arranca, después la extiende hacia mí y la coloca en mi rifle. Me doy cuenta que es un _post-it_ cuando queda pegada en mi arma, es un papelito celeste neón… creo que ese color le gusta mucho. Su letra es bonita también.

—Quiero preguntarte si eres gay o bisexual, pero es algo que puede esperar para cuando puedas hablar conmigo. Si es que se presenta la oportunidad.

Parpadeo una vez, realmente deseando poder hablar con él.

—Esta es la última vez que te visito en tu trabajo, creo que ya he interferido mucho —dice él con una pequeña sonrisa triste—. Por increíble que parezca, tengo un límite para lo molesto que puedo ser.

Tooru toma el paraguas con ambas manos y lo inclina hacia atrás sobre su espalda, su cabeza queda libre y caen gotas de lluvia sobre su abundante cabellera.

—En caso que no me llames y sólo estés siendo amable —comienza—, fue mi placer conocerte, soldado-chan.

El chico se inclina hacia mí y no me alejo, cierro los ojos al sentir un beso ligeramente húmedo en mi mejilla. Es la primera vez que hace algo por lo que podría reaccionar para defenderme, pero de la única manera que quiero moverme es para ladear mi cabeza y besarlo de regreso.

Tooru se hace para atrás y deja de pararse sobre sus puntillas. Se ve un poco más pequeño de nuevo.

— _Sayonara, heishi-chan_ —dice y su voz suena triste.

Se da la vuelta y veo su paraguas alejarse de mí, no camina muy rápido pero su figura se esconde en segundos entre los demás transeúntes y sus respectivos paraguas. La lluvia hace que sea más difícil verlo.

Conozco el significado de la primera palabra que dijo, se está despidiendo como si cree que no volveremos a vernos. Y si la segunda palabra llevaba «–chan» al final, seguramente sea «soldado» en japonés; que fue su forma de llamarme estos días.

Veo al frente de nuevo, la lluvia cae sobre los edificios y las personas por igual. Nadie camina más rápido porque todos están acostumbrados a mojarse de regreso a sus hogares. Hay paraguas de todos los colores que se ven por la acera, y que segundos a segundos, son reemplazos por otros de diferentes diseños.

El tiempo pasa lentamente, la lluvia por primera vez me hace sentir desesperado por moverme.

No estoy seguro si están pasando segundos o minutos, pero se sienten como horas. Como si el universo estuviera molestándome al detener el tiempo para alargar mi turno.

Siempre he sido una persona paciente, pero estos últimos días han sido diferentes. No hay nada que quiera más en este momento que acelerar los relojes de la muñeca de cada inglés en Londres.

El universo parece escucharme y me concede esas cuatro palabras que tanto he estado esperando.

—¡SOLDADOS, A SUS POSICIONES!

Y nunca he estado tan feliz de escuchar la grandiosa voz de mi superior.

Me cambio de posición y tomo el _post-it_ de mi rifle para meterlo en una de las bolsas de mi chaqueta; con cuidado de no perderlo o que se caiga por accidente.

Cuando salgo del palacio con mi propia ropa y abro mi paraguas, saco el móvil de la bolsa de mi jeans y desbloqueo la pantalla principal.

Marco el número que está en el _post-it_ , que por suerte tiene el código de área de Londres, y espero a que suene el tono de marcado.

Entro en mi auto y me quedo esperando sin iniciar marcha. Escucho dos tonos de llamada más.

— _Moshi moshi_ —saluda la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Tooru Oikawa? —pregunto con mi manera de decir ese nombre, estoy seguro que es diferente a la verdadera pronunciación.

— _Hai_ —dice él—. _Oikawa Tooru_.

—Mi nombre es Wakatoshi Ushijima, para mí también ha sido un placer conocerte —le digo sintiéndome un poco avergonzado.

Por un largo rato no escucho respuesta alguna, incluso llego a alejarme del teléfono para ver si no me ha colgado. La llamada sigue en curso.

—¿Hola? —pruebo.

— _Aquí estoy, soldado-chan_ —me responde inmediatamente—. _Es sólo que estoy intentando imaginar tu rostro con esa voz tan grave que tienes. Combina muy bien._

—Me gustaría invitarte a salir —le digo sintiéndome un poco nervioso por mi propia franqueza.

— _¿Me puedes decir tu nombre otra vez?_

Me sorprende un poco que no me haya respondido. Pero de igual forma le repito mi nombre.

— _Le debo diez libras a Iwa-chan, él dijo que eras japonés._

Sonrío.

—El apellido es de mi abuelo y el nombre es para que no suene extraño combinarlo con uno inglés —le explico.

— _Sí, aunque me dijiste tu nombre primero, en Japón es lo contrario. Serías Ushijima Wakatoshi... Ushijima… Wakatoshi… me gusta Ushi… Waka…_ —el chico hace una pausa un momento—. _Ushiwaka-chan._

Me pregunto por un momento si continúa intentando hacerme reír.

— _¿A dónde me llevarías si salimos?_

Ah, entonces no había ignorado completamente mi invitación.

—Podríamos tomar el té en un lugar que no aparece en los folletos de turismo —le digo—. Tiene todos los tipos, sólo es menos comercial.

— _Suena muy bien…_ —dice él—. _¿Pero y si también quiero que me lleves a un pub?_

—Ir a un pub en Londres es obligación —le digo con una sonrisa—. Podemos ir en una segunda ocasión, conozco uno que tiene una cerveza deliciosa.

— _¿Te sientes tan confiado que ya piensas en la segunda cita?_

Eso sí me hace reír.

—Tienes sed por conocer todo lo que Londres te pueda ofrecer —le digo—. Es mejor que alguien de aquí te muestre esos lugares.

Lo escucho reír del otro lado de la línea.

— _Mmm… me convenciste_ —me dice y su tono es coqueto—. _Iwa-chan también los querrá conocer, ¿no crees? Aunque creo que esta vez podemos salir sólo los dos._

—Disculpa mi pregunta, ¿pero, cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres?

— _El contrato dice tres meses, pero esas cosas siempre se alargan_ —me responde—. _¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en la tercera y cuarta cita?_

—Siempre hay algo nuevo para conocer en esta ciudad —le digo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Los demás autos ya están saliendo y un compañero se me acerca para decirme que deje el espacio libre para los que vienen del turno siguiente. Me disculpo y me pongo el cinturón mientras enciendo el auto.

— _No puedo esperar, Ushiwaka-chan. ¿La hora del té es a las cuatro, no?_ —. Estoy seguro que puedo escuchar su sonrisa.

—Esa hora es perfecta, Tooru.

— _Guau, que extraños son esos tratos por el primer nombre._

—Lo siento.

— _Está bien._

—¿Me puedes decir el nombre de tu hotel?

Me llevo el móvil al hombro y comienzo a mover el auto. No puedo pasar mucho tiempo así, tendré que colgar al llegar a la carretera. Memorizo el número de habitación del _Hotel The Grosvenor_ que Tooru me indica que es donde se está hospedando.

— _Estaré esperando por el té y esos sándwiches_ —dice el chico con voz melodiosa.

—Yo también —le respondo—. ¿Tooru…?

— _¿Mmm?_

—No lleves paraguas, podemos compartir el mío.

Después de aceptar mi sugerencia, me despido y él también. Poso mi móvil en el asiento a mi izquierda, mientras una vez más, tengo deseos impacientes de adelantar el tiempo para volver a ver al chico japonés.

La lluvia londinense no me parece tan mala.

* * *

 **Me encantó escribir esto, un AU que nada tiene que ver con el voleibol... también estoy escribiendo otro fic de esta pareja donde sí juegan en universidades. Pero eso queda para otra ocasión sin límites de palabras jajaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Y disculpas si hubo OoC, Ushi es un personaje un poco difícil de escribir desde su punto de vista. (Mas cuando no juega voleibol y tiene otra nacionalidad).**

 **Cualquier opinión, crítica o una simple carita feliz... puedes escribirme aquí abajito y lo revisaré con mucha alegría :D**


End file.
